The Untouchable
by Ruth3
Summary: Lily Evans, Fifth Year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, was made the Untouchable – someone who CANNOT date within their own house. What happens when James Potter of GRYFFINDOR wants her? R&R to find out! Chapter 6 up!
1. The Beginning

**The Untouchable**

**Chapter One: _The Beginning_**

**By:_ Ruth3_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own **nothing**, all belongs to the magnificent mind of J.K. Rowling!_

**_Summary:_**_ Lily Evans, now Fifth Year at Hogwarts, was made an Untouchable – someone who CANNOT date within their own house. What happens when James Potter (the Ladies' Man) wants her? *R&R* to find out!_

****

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is my **second attempt** to a Lily Evans – James Potter romance. This one will hopefully be really good, because I know it would be something that I would really want to read. Please enjoy it and **any feed back** – good or bad – is welcomed! **Enjoy!**_

****

****

        Lily lay helplessly in her four-poster bed in the Girl's Dormitory of the Gryffindor Tower. It is now an official week since Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started its newest term, and all week Lily has had the same problem - sleeping. Every time she was asleep, she'd wake up – sweat covering her entire body and trickling down her forehead. She would toss and turn, her head buzzing with emotion – all because of an incident, an incident that happened long ago. It happened on her first day at Hogwarts, now in Fifth Year, this incident still haunted her in a negative and positive way – an incident that played the most important role to her social status…

**_Flashback_**

****

****

****

****_A little red-headed girl boarded the Hogwart's Express and made her way, dragging her trunk, to the last compartment that was, fortunately for her, deserted. Lily would be attending __Hogwarts__ _School___ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A witch, Lily? Lily didn't even know that magic had existed until she got her letter a month ago – how proud her parents were, a witch in the family! Unfortunately, her use-to-be-best-friends sister didn't feel the same – she figured Lily was a traitor – abnormal – a freak. Her sister, Petunia, wouldn't even look at her and if she did, it was a look that held pure loathe and hate. _

_        Lily already had it hard as it is, not very popular in her Muggle Private School, actually she would be called a "Loner." She had no friends – only her books and studies. She had no sense of style, other than what Petunia has helped her with. She was a very plain girl, she wore blouses – either blue, white, or cream and skirts that came down three inches below her knees that were either navy or black, she only owned two sweaters – a tan one and a black one. She wore knee high stockings and navy buckled-shoes, and to top it all off – she wore glasses. Since she had no friends she sat by the same tree everyday and read her books, and during class she was the girl who knew all the answers but never said what they were – too shy and unconfident for her own good._

_        Coming to a new school, she figured it would be the same – no friends, just books. She sat down on the empty seat in the empty compartment and pulled out her favorite magical book; Hogwarts, a History – it would be her fifth time reading it. About fifteen minutes later two girls entered the room, Lily who was too absorbed into her book – didn't even notice their presence. They, however didn't notice Lily as well – probably thought she was invisible like everyone else. _

_        One of the girls had waist-long, straight blonde hair and had stunning brown eyes. The other girl that accompanied her had shoulder-length brown hair with gorgeous blue eyes. Both were about the same height – and looked about the same age – maybe even possibly Lily's age._

_        "Bella this one seems to be em – " The girl with brown hair started, until finally spotting Lily._

_        "Mind if we sit?" The blonde girl asked._

_        Lily just stared at them – too nervous and unconfident to say anything._

_        "Alright then," the blonde girl said, "Name is Arabella Figg." Arabella stuck out her hand for Lily to shake, but Lily remained frozen. Arabella cast her friend an uncertain look and nodded._

_        "Oh right," the girl with brown hair said, "My name is __Paris__ Patil…and you are?" _

_        "L-Lily E-Evans," Lily stuttered helplessly, taking interest in the ground where her feet were perched. _

_        Paris shrugged her shoulders and sat down, Arabella following suit. Paris and Arabella consumed themselves into conversation between themselves – not bother Lily and Lily not bothering them. Lily returned to her book and read silently. When the train started to slow down Lily unnoticeable changed into her school robes, Arabella and Paris finally taking notice, did the same. The train came to a complete stop, and Arabella and Paris excitedly exited off the train, Lily being as small as she was – had trouble dragging her trunk off the train, which made her go slower. She finally exited and was pushed and shoved over to a giant-like figure._

_        "Firs' years over here!" A man, or was it a giant, yelled. Lily was then summoned into a boat that was on a deep, scary looking lake. She was accompanied by the two girls who shared the compartment with her – Arabella and Paris, and a boy with dark hair, a handsome face, and glasses. The three of them were whispering frantically and kept on sneaking glances at Lily – obviously talking about her. _It's already begun, _Lily thought, _my peers dislike me already!

        _Soon they were being led into the castle – and then into the Great Hall. All the First Years lined up and were led to the front of the Great Hall, where every eye in the room was staring fixedly upon them – staff and students. Soon one of the professors brought out a stool and a wizard hat. The professor placed the stool in the middle and than sat the hat neatly on top. She than opened a long parchment that evidently had a list of names on it. She shouted out the first name and a tiny boy walked up to the stool, sat down, placed the hat upon his head, and nervously fidgeted. All of a sudden the hat seemed to come to life and started to barely move._

_        "Hufflepuff!" It cried. More boys and girls went up to the stool and placed the hat upon their head until finally the professor called,_

_        "Evans, Lily!" Lily nervously walked to the stool, keeping her head faced down – watching her feet briskly move. She sat down upon the stool and placed the hat onto her head. Everything went dark – she was so tiny the hat had completely covered her vision. She then thought she was going crazy, for she thought the hat was speaking to her! But, alas, it was speaking – and to her!_

_        "Hmm, where to put such a brilliant mind as yourself. Ravenclaw would suit you best by your wits – but what about personality? You may be shy, but there seems to be another side that no one has seen – not even yourself. Where to put you? Hmm, difficult, yes. Well, I never yet have been wrong, so we better make it –_

_        "Gryffindor!" _

_        Lily quickly put the hat back upon the stool and clumsily walked to the Gryffindor table where there was clapping and cheery faces smiling and beckoning her towards them. She sat down on the corner, and stared anxiously at the stool – half of her hoping that those two girls would be sorted into Gryffindor as well._

_        Arabella Figg was next to being sorted – and to Lily's delight she was placed into Gryffindor as well. Arabella gave her friend, Paris, a thumb's up before taking a seat, coincidentally by Lily at the Gryffindor table. After sever more people, Paris was finally sorted and was put into Gryffindor as well, she briskly walked towards the table and sat beside Arabella and they were already devoured into a new conversation – talking so softly that Lily could not here._

_        "Remember what my older sister, Polly, said one day over the summer?" __Paris__ asked devilishly._

_        "No, what?" Arabella answered, honestly._

_        "She said that Gryffindor hasn't had an Untouchable in years!"_

_        "A what?" Arabella asked, bewildered._

_        "An Untouchable," __Paris__ replied impatiently – rolling her eyes, "Someone who cannot date within their own house – but they become overly popular and everyone at Hogwarts knows who they are!"_

_        "Oh, that!" Arabella whispered loudly, remembering._

_        "Yes," __Paris__ said, her eyes flickering excitedly, "I say we make a magical contract with that red headed girl over there. What's her name again, Lily is it? Yes, I say we make her the Untouchable!"_

_        "Brilliant!" Arabella excitedly whispered, "But why?" Frowning slightly._

_        "She obviously needs friends – and besides, if you look closely she actually is quite pretty, and we don't want her to take the attention from those four boys over there." Paris pointed towards four First Year boys, now that everyone had been sorted, who were sitting on the other end of the Gryffindor table. Arabella looked that way, and grinned devilishly as well._

_        "Let's do it!"_

_        "You make the proposal!" __Paris__ offered._

_        "Alright," Arabella agreed. She than turned to face Lily._

_        "Hello, once again, Lily dear," she said sweetly._

_        "H-hi," Lily mumbled, staring at her plate._

_        "No need to be shy – I was actually wondering if you'd like to be our friends." Lily looked up at her, filled with hope, "Seeing that you don't seem to know anyone," Arabella continued, "we would love to get to know you and be best of friends, especially since we will be living together and attending the same classes!"_

_        Lily smiled, delighted to the thought that two girls actually wanted to be friends with her – Lily Evans! Lily loosing her in confidence said excitedly, "I'd love to!" _

_        "Wonderful!" __Paris__ cried. "One thing though."_

_        "Oh?" Lily asked, unsure now._

_        "You will be the first Untouchable that Gryffindor has had in decades."_

_        "Er – sorry – what's an 'Untouchable?'" Lily asked, confused._

_        "A person who cannot date within their own house, but is loved and looked up to by all," __Paris__ informed her._

_        Lily took a minute or so to think. Having friends was a better deal than having boyfriends – friends were something that lasted a lifetime, boyfriends were just basically 'flings.' Figuring that no guys would ever like her anyhow, she nodded her head in agreement._

_        "Brilliant!" Arabella cried as she conjured up a piece of parchment that was obviously a contract. "Please just sign on that line, Lily."_

_        Lily did as she was told, and as soon as she was done signing her signature that parchment made a "Pop!" and disappeared. Then all three of the girls were busy striking up a delightful conversation._

**_End of Flashback_**

****

****

        Paris and Arabella had kept their word – they were the best of friends, the trio of Hogwarts. Lily was loved by everyone and looked up to as well. Paris and Arabella had turned her into a "Babe Magnet" by letting her lovely auburn hair down, letting her natural waves go into action, and dressing her in clothing that was still conservative but in a sexy manner, that made her one of the most stylish girls at school. 

        Lily kept true to her word – by not dating any guys from Gryffindor, since that was her house, even though too many of them showed too much interest in her. Especially the Marauders, a group of four boys by the names of James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Two out of the four were the hottest boys of their year – and almost the entire school, even though they were cocky and airheads, at least by Lily's standards, every girl still wanted to date them or at least have a snog. 

        Which brings back the fact that Lily Evans, now Fifth Year, cannot even fall asleep – all due to this incident. Why? Because Gryffindor boys are looking more appealing than ever…

**Author's Note: **_You like? oOo this fic is going to be SO much fun to write…I love it already!!_

_I have plenty of ideas, so I won't ask for any yet…but if I ever run out of ideas, you'll be the first to know so you can help me out!_

_But right now, you can help me out by **REVIEWING**!! So please click the **REVIEW **button and submit a **REVIEW ** on your thoughts and opinions about this fic so far._

_Don't worry, I'm getting into the Lily and James romance – it's going to be great! _

_Much Luv ***xoxo* Hugs N Kisses! ***MWAH!*****_

_Ruth_


	2. The Proposal

**The Untouchable**

**Chapter Two: _The Proposal_**

**By:_ Ruth3_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Sometimes when you dream, it eventually comes true…other times it will always remain a dream – in this case, it is a dream, for I am not J.K. Rowling or will, in that case, ever be!_

**_Summary:_**_ Lily Evans, now Fifth Year at Hogwarts, was made an Untouchable – someone who CANNOT date within their own house. What happens when James Potter (the Ladies' Man) wants her? *R&R* to find out!_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Since this was so **popular** I just had to update as **soon as possible**! I am so thrilled that I got **11 reviews** on the First Chapter, and a various amount of people said that this was a **very original idea! So yay! Hehe! This is my ****second attempt to a Lily Evans – James Potter romance. This one will hopefully be really good, because I know it would be something that I would really want to read. Please enjoy it and ****any feed back – good or bad – is welcomed! **Enjoy!****_

****

**_To My EXTROIDENARY Reviewers_****_:_**

****

**bombshell~_My_ first reviewer! Thank you for saying it's brilliant, I'm glad you like it so far!__**

**animelover12344**_~Yay! You love it…I'm thrilled and you have no idea how much that means!_

**kat6528**_~Hehe…yeah…it's going to be very interesting…_

**Lololchik**_~I'm_ glad you like it so far! And I will post a lot and update as quickly as possible!__

**Amy**_~Lily__ is the Untouchable, and James doesn't, yet, love her_

**Yuka**_~I'm_ glad it's original and grabbed your attention! I'll post as much as possible, and as quickly!__

**goddesqaia_~_I___ will most certainly continue, so please keep reading and reviewing!_**

**Harriet**_~Yes_, it is very much fun to write! __

**ManiacPlea**_~Yay_! I'm glad you like it so far! I will write as much and quickly as possible!__

**Hermione101888**_~You are a very faithful reviewer with my fics, I thank you for that, I will update as often as possible!_

**Stephy**** Chan_~I'll__ email u when I update…no problem! Enjoy and I'm glad you're liking it so far!_**

**Bluetiger94**_~Another faithful reviewer for my fics, hehe yeah I can tell your hypers!! Thanks for loving the fic tho!_

**Thank You's: **_Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter to this fic. As I have said before, this should be fairly original and I'd like to give some background knowledge about it. I came up with it one night while I was in __New York__ during August, so I took out my journal that I was suppose to use for the trip, and wrote the introduction to it. So far, I have way more drama and such to take place, so please stay tuned, and enjoy reading!_

**On With the Story…**

"Lily wake _up!_" Nagged a rushed Arabella Figg.

Lily grunted and rolled over in her sleep. 

"Lily Evans you are going to be tardy to your classes if you don't get up _now!" Snapped an impatient Paris Patil._

With the words of _'tardy to your classes'_ Lily shot up and stared around the dormitory wide-eyed. She jumped out of bed and put on her uniform and grabbed her bag filled with all of her supplies necessary for school.

"Well what are you two waiting for!" Lily snapped at both of her best friends that were snickering under their breath.

"Honestly!" With that, Lily walked out slamming the door down to the Common Room.

"Maybe we should of left her sleeping," teased Arabella. They both laughed and followed Lily out of the dormitory down to the Common Room where they found Lily with her wand raised.

"Next time – _if there is a next time _– watch what you say, Potter!" Lily spat at James Potter.

"Evans, Evans, Evans, no need to be hasty," James said calmly, flashing a flirtatious smile.

"I'm warning you _Potter,_" Lily threatened.

"Lily what's going on?" Paris asked nervously.

"Potter, here, was _kind _enough to inform me how _beautiful _I look this morning," Lily said sarcastically.

"Oh honestly!" Arabella said throwing her arms up in the air. "Come on Lily, lets just go eat some breakfast."

Paris walked up to Lily and started to tug her towards the doors to leave the Common Room. Lily followed, stubbornly, but started to calm down as they entered the Great Hall and almost everyone glanced at Lily with a smile of appreciation. Lily smiled, and nodded back to some, as she joined Paris and Arabella at the Gryffindor table. All three girls piled their plates with food in silence.

"Why does James Potter always make an effort to bother you Lily?" Paris asked interestedly.

Lily scowled at his name, but answered nonetheless, "He got mad because for the umpteenth time I said _"No"_ when he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

When Lily said this both Arabella and Paris looked the other way, remembering what they did to Lily Evans when they didn't know what a wonderful person she really is. 

"I'm so sorry about that Lils!" Paris sincerely said.

"Yeah, Lily, if we could – we'd take it all back, it's just that – " Arabella tried.

"_'It's a magical contract that you can't break,' Lily finished for her. "Yes, I know you would take it back, but it's over and done with._

"Besides, it's not like I'd _want_ to date anyone from Gryffindor anyways," Lily said in a voice she hoped was _very convincing._

"Oh Lils!" Arabella cried knowing that her best friend wouldn't _mind dating someone from Gryffindor, "They're plenty of wonderful guys in the other Houses."_

"I know," Lily grinned mischeviously.

"So anyways," Paris interrupted, "You'd think the Marauders would _figure_ out why you won't date any of them!"

"They're too much of airheads," Lily said dryly, "And besides, they don't want a _girlfriend, then want a girl that will be their friend _with _privileges." _

All three girls laughed uncontrollably at this. They continued to chat, ignoring the envious glances from the Marauders. For some reason, since Lily couldn't date any boys from Gryffindor neither would Arabella and Paris. Maybe they thought it would make up for what they did to her on her first day at Hogwarts, either way the three of them were evidentially the hard-to-get girls, and every guy at Hogwarts at one point of time, wanted them – whether as a girlfriend or just for a snog. Since the Marauders, especially James and Sirius, _have to date every girl at Hogwarts they were very affected by the fact that none of the trio would date them._

"Why won't she just go out with me?" James groaned, "She hasn't even given me a reason why she won't!"

"Then ask her," Remus Lupin simply suggested.

"Yes," James pondered, "But how? She won't even spend one minute to even talk to me!"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, Prongs," Sirius said encouragingly. 

"Yeah…" James trailed off. He kept on watching Lily, trying to think of the perfect way to get her to talk to him – _alone._ He then saw Arabella, Lily, and Paris stand up and start walking out of the Great Hall.

_'Might as well follow," James thought to himself. So he, as well, got up and told the rest of the Marauders he would meet them down at the dungeons for Potions, and followed the trio out of the Great Hall. Luckily, they were heading for Potions which was down in the dungeons, and to get there you had to walk a fair amount and turn quite a bit. _

So right when the trio turned the corner, James pulled out his wand and whispered, "_Diffindo__!" and Lily's bag split and her ink and parchment splattered everywhere. James heard her mutter to Arabella and Paris that she would just meet them there, the perfect chance for James to talk to her one-on-one. So he briskly walked up behind her._

"Fancy any help there, Evans?"

"No, I do not need your assistance, Potter," Lily replied acidly.

"Here let me help – " James reached down to pick up one of the quills that tumbled out of her bag, but Lily slapped his hand.

"I said _I don't need any help_, Potter, _especially from you!_" She spat at him.

"Evans?" 

"_What?" Lily snapped._

"Why are you so cold towards me?"

"Because – "

"I mean, I've asked you out about a dozen times and you always turn me down – _without _even giving me a reason!" James said his anger rising.

"You wouldn't understand," Lily muttered more to herself than to him.

"Oh really?" 

"Yes, really," Lily said, now growing impatient.

"Try me," James tested.

Lily stopped to think for a moment. Could she tell him why? It never said anywhere in the contract that she couldn't tell anyone. But if she were to tell him, then he was sure to tell everyone else – and then the _whole school would know. Lily trying to think fast said,_

"Because I can't."

James snorted, "And why not? I've seen you date tons of guys!"

Lily bit her lip, she didn't know how to get out of this one, "B-because I don't fancy you!"

"Please!" James cried impatiently, "I'm one of the most popular guys at school, a Marauder, one of the top students in our year, and girls drool over me!"

"…And you are also an _ego-loving jerk!_" Lily yelled at him. Lily saw that hurt and anger that flashed in James' hazel eyes. Then all of sudden something seemed to dawn on him.

"_Impossible!" He muttered, his eyes widening._

"Er – what's impossible?" Lily said worriedly.

"Hasn't been one in ages!" James said with full comprehension lighting his face.

"Hasn't what been one in decades?" Lily slapping her hand over her mouth once she let these words spill out.

James' jaw nearly touched the ground, "You're an _Untouchable!" Lily gave him a half (or at least she hoped) confusing look, half impressed, but James continued, now pacing the corridor._

"Mum told me all about what an _Untouchable_ is! Everyone envied her, she was two years younger than my mum, and she said that that girl would probably be the last in Gryffindor for a _long time!" James smirked, "Obviously she was wrong."_

Lily turned on her heel and started to walk down the dungeons. She couldn't handle it, _He's figured it out – he's bound to tell everyone! Where's Bella and Paris?!_ Lily quickened her pace, ignoring James' yells that followed her.

"Evans! _Wait!_" 

"_You can't possibly be an Untouchable?!" James yelled after her. Lily almost now broke into a run, she had to find Arabella and Paris – tell them that James found out all by himself before they heard it from someone else and figured she told him. Lily briskly walked into the class and ignored the, "_Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, Miss Evans!" _that Professor Tate shrieked. Lily slammed herself into the closest seat she could find that was by Arabella and Paris. They both turned to Lily and gave her a _what-in-Merlin's-name-happened_ look, and Lily just replied by mouthing _"Later." __

Unfortunately for her, James Potter was heading towards the empty seat that was behind Lily, and all the way to the seat he was trying to get her attention. It didn't work though, because Lily was determinedly staring at the blackboard as if her life depended on it. 

Professor Tate started the class, and they did their usual note-taking, because he preferred to lecture and have them write down what he says then to mix the potions and cause an explosion. When they're was five minutes to class left, Lily saw a piece of crumpled parchment slide to the other end of her desk. She took a glance towards Paris and Arabella out of the corner of her eyes to see if either of them were the ones who had passed it towards her. They both, however, were both staring at Professor Tate fixedly, Lily figured that they didn't want to make it obvious that they had passed a note during his lecture.

So Lily unfolded it and read –

_Lily –_

_ Since it is evident that you are an Untouchable and can not date anyone from Gryffindor house, which would include me, why don't we go out in secret?_

_ No one would ever find out, I won't tell a soul, and I'm sure you won't either._

_ I'm sure you are probably wondering why you'd want to go out with me, well I know that you never like turning down a challenge and something that is practically and impossible – yet exhilarating at the same time._

_ So what do you say? Will you, Lily Evans, be my girlfriend?_

_Sincerely,_

_James Potter_

**Author's Note: **_** ducks rotten fruit **I know, I know, you're throwing all the rotten fruit at me that you can find from your bare kitchens, because I left you with a tiny cliffy! Hehe._

_Well, at least I got another chapter up and done! I will probably update this fic by Friday at the latest, because as some of you know, I have two other fics going. Please, read them if you haven't already. One is also a Lily/James romance-hate fic, the other is a Hermione/Harry love shipper. Both are quite enjoyable, though this is probably my favorite at the moment._

_Now Please **REVIEW **_

_Lots of Luv ***xoxo*** Hugs N Kisses! **REVIEW **– for good or for bad –_

_ Ruth___


	3. The Conflict

**The Untouchable**

**Chapter Three: _The Proposal_**

**By:_ Ruth3_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ People say that when you work really hard, you'll eventually achieve your goal. I have not, or in this case ever will, achieve my goal by working hard. For, I still am not the brilliant J.K. Rowling_

**_Summary:_**_ Lily Evans, now Fifth Year at Hogwarts, was made an Untouchable – someone who CANNOT date within their own house. What happens when James Potter (the Ladies' Man) wants her? *R&R* to find out!_

**_Author's Note:_**_ OMGosh! Can we say **HECTIC**?? Get this…I started school and am crammed with SO much **homework, plus all the things I do outside of school like dance, drama, singing, and hanging of course with my gurleys n guys. Then about a week ago, my **AOL crashed**! We had 6.0, 7.0, and 8.0, on my WINDOWS XP computer and it just totally was being retarded! So I had **to uninstall it and then install it again**, so now I am lucky to say I have 8.0 PLUS! Hehe sorry about the delay once again! Oh, n this is my ****second attempt to a Lily Evans – James Potter romance. This one will hopefully be really good, because I know it would be something that I would really want to read. Please enjoy it and ****any feed back – good or bad – is welcomed! **Enjoy!****_

****

**_To My BRILLIANT Reviewers_****_:_**

**Hermione101888~**_Will Lily take the challenge? Hmm...guess you'll have to read to find out!_

**Mep1**_~Sorry it took so long to update, if you read the Author's Note it will explain why!_

**Bombshell**_~Thank you very much for the compliments. Sorry I didn't update sooner! Enjoy!_

**Kat6528**_~Hmm…some say, "Anything is Possible." Let's see if their right, shall we?_

**Yuka**_~Thank you for the compliments as well. I agree, they should feel awfully terrible!_

**Cerulean Sapphire**_~Yes, I do understand that Arabella Figg is quite older than James and Lily, but she is a character used in quite a lot of James/Lily fics, so might as well keep the tradition running! Thanks again for your review!_

**LololChik**_~Sorry, once again, about the cliffy! Hope this chapter makes it up!_

**Seeker4Life**_~I think I e-mailed you explaining how, if I didn't please let me know! Thanks for the review!_

**Amy**_~Will James tell everyone? And will Lily even agree? Only one way to find out! Read on…_

**MegHarts**_~o0o a billion pounds! Let's see if you were right to bet or not! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Allie kat 5**_~Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying it! Please continue to read…_

**cara-meLisSa**_~Thank you for your opinion, and let's see if that's what she does or not! Read on…_

**Bluetiger94**_~Hehe! You are so adorable! Frosty's are pretty good…especially if you're a choc-a-holic! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Lily Watters**_~Thanks for the nice review! I hope you continue to like it, so please keep on reading!_

**Agloechen**_~Yes, I thought it was original and brilliant as well! Thank you for agreeing! Hopefully more brilliant and original ideas will pop into my non-egolistic head…hehe…please continue to read!_

**LiLy*eVaNs*PoTTeR2**_~Break the contract won't happen because it is a "Magical Binding Contract," cheating it however…hmm…possibly…hehe…read on!_

**LololChik**_~hehe well "Bump! Bump!" for your awesome review! Please read on and I hope you continue to read…_

**Thank You's: **_Thank you for **everyone who read and reviewed**! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter to this really nerve-breaking fic. As I have said before, this should **be fairly original and hopefully will stay that way! As most of you know, Lily Evans and James Potter are **two very mysterious characters** that J.K. has created. Mostly they portray that thought, because their background and their days at Hogwarts and as adults are basically a **blur**. Hopefully, one day soon, the mystery will be revealed! **Until then…****_

**On With the Story…**

"…_You never like turning down a challenge and something that is practically and impossible – yet exhilarating at the same time." The words of James Potter kept ringing in Lily's ears. Lily kept on rereading the note, blocking out the voice of Professor Tate. _

_I don't even fancy him, Lily thought impatiently, _I'm just being ridiculous, James Potter is an arrogant git – nothing else. __

_ Then why do I always feel –_

**_Ring_**

The bell rang for everyone to go to their next class. Lily uncoordinatedly stood up, to catch up with Arabella and Paris. 

"Lily, darling! I am utterly shocked that you were actually late to class!" Paris teased. 

Lily just kept on walking, not purposely ignoring them, but because she had _other things on her mind._

"Hey Evans! Evans!" Someone yelled, Lily snapped out of her fixated trance. Weird thing was, she now noticed that she was right outside the Gryffindor Common Room. She walked all that way, (without even falling!) and didn't even realize it. With a sigh, she slowly turned around, only anticipating on who could be yelling her name…

"Hey – Evans," James Potter said breathlessly.

Lily rolled her eyes, turned around, and was about to enter the Portrait Hole, when James pulled her back.

"Wait!"

"I don't have time to listen to your childish ideas, Potter," Lily venomously hissed.

"Lily darling…come on!" Whined Arabella. Lily turned around once more, and was about to walk, once more, into the Portrait Hole when James decided to throw on the "Potter Charm."

"Paris? Arabella? Two most beautiful ladies…wouldn't mind if I stole your Evans away from you for a moment, would you?"

Paris and Arabella just shrugged, who could resist those puppy-eyes anyways?

"As long as it's not too long, we need to go work on our Potions homework, and let Lily copy our notes since she seemed to be out of it to do so herself." Paris said grinning, making Lily blush at the last part.

Arabella linked her arms through Paris as they made their way through the Portrait Hole, slowly, but surely, fading away…

Lily groaned, but faced James nonetheless.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You know what I want," James impatiently said.

"You know what they say?" 

"Hm?" James questioned.

"What you want isn't always what you need…" With that, Lily briskly walked away, this time too fast for James to protest, leaving him alone – more alone than she'd ever know…

"You're wrong, Lily Evans, I do need you…" James mumbled under his breath. He walked slowly off, to go outside to get some fresh air, hoping for something – anything, to take Lily Evans off his mind.

***

"So, Lily…" Paris began, "What did pretty-boy James Potter want?"

"Who knows!" Lily exasperated said.

"Well you should - " Arabella said slowly.

"Well I don't," Lily snapped.

"Fine then," Arabella shot back.

"Ugh!" Paris groaned, "Lily dear, you are so lucky you aren't taking Divination! Madam Seer insists that I have the inner-eye!"

"Why is – " Lily began, but was cut off.

"Only because I am _determined _to have twins!" Paris huffed. "She says that it will come to past!"

Arabella and Lily started to laugh at this. In First Year, Paris announced that she was going to have twins – _no matter what_. She was planning on naming them, _Padma _and _Parvati_. 

Lily distractedly stood up and glanced out of the window. She saw by the Great Lake First Years who were _Ohhing! _and _Awing! the Great Squid. She noticed on the ledge of the lake, a boy was sitting deep in thought, against a tree. The boy looked the same age as Lily, and had dark __messy hair – _Potter_, Lily thought. _Why is he so fixated, and what is on his mind that is causing him to waste time on not hexing people who cross his path?__

Lily continued to stare out the window, never taking her gaze off of James. Thoughts rushing through her head. _Secrecy? Would it be worth it? What if someone found out? I can't…I promised…the Magical Contract…_

"Lily, you do really need to start copying these notes for potions." Paris urged. "I've never seen you act the way you did today in Potions…bizarre, if you ask me. Something seems to be distracting you, would you like to talk about it?"

"Nothing is distracting me," Lily said, lying through her teeth, "I have no idea what's coming over me! Here let me see your notes, don't want to fall too behind," Lily added with a grin. Paris passed Lily her notes that she had taken, and Lily briskly started to _try _to copy them. But she couldn't focus. She was surrounded by _New couples, and __infatuations by the new students and those who were slowly maturing._

Lily abruptly got up, threw her things into her bag, and flung her bag around her shoulders. "Meet you for lunch!" Lily cried.

"Where are you going?" Arabella curiously asked.

"To the library – I can't work here," with that Lily walked briskly out of the Common Room and headed towards the library, ignoring the remarks coming from Arabella and Paris.

"I wonder what is bugging her," Arabella pondered.

"Who knows – but the library is her favorite place, so hopefully that will soothe her and return our true Lily!"

"Yeah, hopefully…" Arabella agreed.

***

Lily chose the back, corner table and sprawled her things across the table. No one was in the library – it was completely silent, that's how Lily liked things when she needed to concentrate _and _think – silent. She gradually was able to concentrate and finished copying Paris' notes in about thirty minutes. Looking at the clock, she noticed that she had ten minutes to eat lunch before it was time to start her next class.

She quickly put everything back into her bag, and walked distractively out of the library. Not noticing where she was going, for the second time that day, she all of a sudden hit the floor with a loud, "_BANG!" her school items going everywhere._

Lily groaned miserably, as whoever she ran into tried to help her. Still distracted, Lily didn't even take notice to the fact that someone was helping her – in fact, she didn't even take notice to _who was helping her. _

After making sure that everything was back into her bag, Lily muttered her thanks, still staring distractively at the floor.

"I'm always _trying _to help someone in need." The voice said.

Lily, startled, looked up and saw a boy who looked a year or so older than her. He had brown hair and soft brown eyes, he wasn't necessarily "breath-taking", but he was certainly not monstrous looking.

He reached out his hand, "Let me help you up." Lily dazed, took the offer, and he helped her up. 

Lily stared puzzled at him, trying to figure him out, but she couldn't. It was as if he had his secrets – and you just wanted to know each and every one of them. He smiled nervously catching her thoughtful gaze and shuffled his feet anxiously.

"Name is Amos Diggory of Hufflepuff. Don't think I've seen you around before?"

Lily smiled bashfully, "Lily Evans of Gryffindor. And no, I don't think I've seen you around either."

"What year are you?" He asked interestedly.

"Fifth Year," she replied gracefully, "Yourself?"

"Seventh Year," he said grinning.

Lily thought for a moment, trying to figure out why she never noticed him before – or at least heard about him. He was certainly nice, and unlike the guys she usually came by – self absorbent, he was cute in her eyes, and he certainly sparked her interests – for once making her forget about the arrogant-git, James Potter.

They continued to talk, until the bell rang – meaning it was time for afternoon classes. 

Lily smiled sweetly, and reluctantly said, "Well, I better get going. I've already been tardy to a class today, and certainly don't want to make it a habit."

"What class are you headed to?" He asked.

"Arithmancy," Lily politely answered.

"Well, let me walk you there then."

"That's not necessarily," Lily said, blushing, "I don't want you to be late to your class."

"Oh, no, don't worry. I have Transfiguration and it is nearby."

"Alright then," Lily said smiling, as Amos and her started walking and talking, sharing their many interests that they had in common.

Soon they reached the Arithmancy class, "Thanks again, and nice meeting you," Lily said.

"Anytime, and same to you," Amos replied, "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe…" Lily dreamily said, as she turned around and walked inside, taking a seat in the front row like usual.

***

James couldn't get his mind off Lily. He even skipped lunch – something that he _never _did. _Get a grip on yourself, Potter, James thought angrily, __It's just Lily Evans!_

_ **Lily Evans…**_

The bell rang, and he uncoordinatedly walked to his next class. Coincidentally, he had signed up to take Arithmancy in Third Year, deciding that he would have no use for Divination, plus his mother _made _him. It was the one request that she ever asked him…and James still didn't understand why. 

As he entered the castle, he saw two people walking passionately together. Even though they weren't holding hands, they had this look – staring into each other's soul interestedly, laughing and sharing stories. James couldn't help, but feel jealous. Sure, he had plenty of girls in his days so far at Hogwarts, but none like what was before him. All the girls he got with, were just for fun, pleasure, a snog…

None that he could ever see himself pursuing a future with…

…Well at least before he met Lily Evans. Lily was perfect – she had brains, something that all his past "relationships" lacked, she had confidence – not confidence that hurt others, but helped others, and she had a natural look to her. She was someone that he _desired, who he _needed, wanted_. And James Potter ****__always got what he wanted…_

He continued to stare at the couple (or so he thought) in front of him. Until they reached the classroom that he was heading towards. The girl turned around and smiled at whom she was walking with (his back was still turned) she said something sweetly, and turned around and walked inside. The boy turned around, and walked off, having a mischievous grin plastered onto his pretty boy face.

_No, James pleadingly thought, __Lily Evans couldn't have fallen for Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, and pretty-boy, no brains, Amos Diggory…_

**Author's Note: **_Hmm…interesting, ay? What could Amos Diggory be up to? Or is he even up to anything?_

_How will James be able to get what he wants this time? Usually the girls are chasing him, not the other way around!_

_I'm trying to make things **not move too fast so I'm slowly progressing with this fic. Trust me, once we get there, there will be ****plenty of drama and ****surprises!**_

****

_If you think this fic is going a bit **slow** or is losing its **touch than please let me know ASAP! Feel free to e-mail me at: **GurLeyGurLpiE@aol.com **I would like your honest opinions about it! **So…****_

_Now Please **REVIEW **_

_Lots of Luv ***xoxo*** Hugs N Kisses! **REVIEW **– for good or for bad –_

_ Ruth___


	4. The Unexpected

**The Untouchable**

**Chapter Four: _The Unexpected_**

**By:_ Ruth3_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Hello, I am J.K. Rowling!" How is my impersonation coming along? Too bad I wasn't J.K. Rowling, I would definitely have that line down by now…plus I would own The Boy Who Lived!_

**_Summary:_**_ Lily Evans, now Fifth Year at Hogwarts, was made an Untouchable – someone who CANNOT date within their own house. What happens when James Potter (the Ladies' Man) wants her? *R&R* to find out!_

**_Author's Note:_**_ My oh my! Another hectic week, due to my social and educational life. Halloween is coming up, so my twin *not really but we're exactly alike*, my bestest buddy, and me have been **making **our costumes for Halloween! From scratch, yup that's right! We have been **sewing and ****pinning, and let me tell you…our costumes are going to look "OH SO CUTE!" Plus I got sick last weekend, and have been recovering *cough*justonMonday*cough* I had an Algebra Quiz this week, and I'm working on a contest entry, which I will post shortly! Oh, n this is my ****second attempt to a Lily Evans – James Potter romance. This one will hopefully be really good, because I know it would be something that I would really want to read. Please enjoy it and ****any feed back – good or bad – is welcomed! **Enjoy!****_

****

**_To My BRILLIANT Reviewers_****_:_**

**Unhealthily-Obsessed~**_Sorry that I left you out of the last one, I think you reviewed the same day I updated! I'm glad you stumbled across the story as well! _

**Forsakenphoenix1~**_hehe…well I'm glad you liked it! And I'm sorry that the summary didn't interest you, have any suggestions to make it more "catchy"?_

**Kat6528~**_I decided to give Amos Diggory a "different" type of role that others haven't seen! Enjoy!_

**Lily Natalia Evans~**_Well, I updated a week later…hopefully that is soon enough!_

**Bluetiger94~**_hehe chocolate is good…as long as you don't eat TOO much! And we'll see how James and Lily will date…if they do *grins*_

**Mel~**_Thank you very much! I'm glad you don't think mine is stupid! Hehe…that makes me want to write more!_

**Lily Watters~**_Thank you for answering my concern. If it ever starts to get corny – please, please let me know!_

**Mep1~**_hehe well I updated again…so God must really be on your side at this point of time!_

**Irish Lass1~**_Thankies! I hope you continue to like this story…_

**Lena-jade~**_an Untouchable is someone who is "chosen" or "trick into" being one. The point is for a reason WHY Lily always turned James down, besides his arrogant-jerky self! Hehe…enjoy!_

**COuRtNey~**_Hehe…thank you for the nice compliments! And there will be plenty of drama and surprises…no worries!_

**Lololchik~**_hehe yay! I got another "Bump, Bump, Bump!" Go me…wahoo! We will find out more information about the "Magical Contract" sooner or later. Sorry that I left you stranded, hope this makes it up to you!_

**K[r]cube~**_Jeeze…two people who I left stranded! Aren't I a meanie? Well…here it is, so enjoy!_

**Bombshell~**_hehe…we'll just have to WAIT and see what is in store for Mr. Amos Diggory…enjoy!_

**Cara-meLisSa~**_I don't exactly understand your comment in your review, but here is the next chapter, so please sit back and enjoy!_

**Yuka~**_I don't even know [ at this moment ] what happens when a contract is broken, but probably the consequence has to do what sort of charms and spells were put on it incase it is broken._

**Hermione Granger63~**_I hope this was soon enough! So please enjoy it thoroughly!_

**No 1 u wanna no~**_I'm glad you loved it, and here's the latest and newest chapter!_

**Littlespeedy225~**_Sorry, I'll try to update as quickly as possible! Read the Author's Note to see explanation!_

**Fairy of Obsession~**_yay! I'm glad you are reading both of my Lily/James fics…quite different, aren't they?_

**JamesLilyFlower~**_Thank you for enjoying the fic! We will find more information out about this specific "Magical Contract". For now, just enjoy!_

**Sasami9876~**_Thank you for liking it so much! Enjoy this chapter…_

**Aimee and Beth~**_Yay! I'm glad they are unpredictable, because when you can predict what happens; it gets slightly boring. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Lee B.~**_I'm going, I'm going! Please see Author's Note to see explanation to why I'm a *bit* slow at updating! Please sincerely enjoy this chapter though…_

**Thank You's: **_Thank you for all the **brilliant **and **kind people who read and/or reviewed**! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter to this really forever-unexpected twisted fic. As I have said before, this should **be fairly original and hopefully will stay that way! As most of you know, Lily Evans and James Potter are **two very mysterious characters** that J.K. has created. Mostly they portray that thought, because their background and their days at Hogwarts and as adults are basically a **blur**. Hopefully, one day soon, the mystery will be revealed! **Until then…****_

**On With the Story…**

        Lily fidgety, like an immature child, sat in her seat; waiting impatiently for class to begin. She couldn't get over the fact that she had met a boy who shared her common interests and was in a different house! _Perfect, _she thought, _I could possibly date him; seeing we are not in the same house…_

"What do you think you were doing – no wait, thinking?!" Demanded an acid, yet hurt, voice.

        Lily turned in her seat to face the person who spoke to her. There, sitting next to her – sitting in the _front row of a classroom, was James Potter! Lily sat there confused and in awe for a moment, wondering why James was sitting in the front of a classroom._

        That was before reality pulled her back to her senses.

        "What are you _going on about, Potter?" She hissed venomously. _

        "You know!" He shot back, his hands shaking as his face turned slightly red.

        "Obviously I don't!"

        "_You – and – no – brains – pretty – boy – Diggory_!" James said, emphasizing each word with much hate.

        "Oh, _don't even_," Lily replied, rolling her eyes.

        "What do you mean 'don't even'? You've fallen for Diggory, _for crying out loud_!" James harshly whispered.

        Lily turning slightly pink, snapped, "_I have not fallen for – "_

        "Please take out your Arithmancy notes that you started from yesterday so we can continue." The Arithmancy professor casually said.

        All throughout class, Lily determinedly stared at her paper; paying close attention to each word the professor said, trying to ignore the glares that James kept shooting her throughout the class. _Why does he care? Lily wondered bitterly, _It doesn't even concern him!__

        Oh, how wrong she was…

***

        Lily met up with Arabella and Paris for dinner at the Great Hall. She moodily sat down next to them, and filled her plate with barely anything to eat – two French rolls and a small helping of potatoes. Paris and Arabella attempted to involve Lily into their conversation, but couldn't, for Lily kept on glaring at James Potter every five minutes.

        Finally Arabella asked, obviously annoyed, "How was your day, Lily dear?"

        "Fine."

        "Anything special happen?"

        "No, noth – " She started, but was cut off.

        "Oh please! Don't be prude, something obviously happened, so tell us what!" Paris urged impatiently.

        "I sw – " Lily, once more, started, but then remembered that something good did actually happen today. Lily replayed the wonderful moment that happened hours ago. While thinking about it, a pink tint crept across her cheeks that didn't escape Arabella and Paris' eyes.

        "Lily! What happened?" Paris excitedly asked.

        "I think I might have found a guy," Lily shyly murmured.

        "You what!?" Yelled Arabella.

        "Shh!" Paris warned.

        "Yeah, a Seventh Year." 

        "Ohh," Paris teased, "What house?"

        "Hufflepuff," Lily answered, a little more keen to the subject now.

        "Cute?" Arabella interestedly asked. 

        "Fairly."

        "Name?" Paris questioned.

        "Amos Diggory." Lily coolly replied, proud of the fact she possibly had a guy!

        Arabella and Paris at the same exact moment dropped what they were eating and glanced unsurely at each other.

        "Who did you say?" Arabella breathlessly asked.

        "Not _Amos Diggory_?" Paris pleadingly whispered.

        "Yeah, that's the one!" Lily said proudly, helping herself to another roll.

        "…_One and only_," Arabella dangerously muttered.

        "Lily darling, I want you to _stay away from him." Paris pleaded._

        "Why – " Lily began.

        "I don't think he's your type," Arabella flatly, but quickly, stated.

        "And why not?" Lily said, growing angry that her best friends weren't happy for her.

        "Lily – he's just now a guy that you want to go for, _trust me_!" Urged Arabella.

        "He's worst than the Marauders when it comes to people that _are not _in his house!" Paris persuasively said. 

        "What do you mean?" Lily questioned Paris.

        Paris sighed, "He's like the opposite of you, he only likes to date people from Hufflepuff, his house, and everyone from the other houses he treats with _no respect or just uses_!"

        "How do you know?" Lily asked, sighing.

        "You know the guy that I cried over all the time about in Third Year?" Paris asked, raising an eyebrow.

        "Yeah, but you never gave a name!"

        "That's him." She said flatly.

        "Oh." Lily responded, dully.

        "I'm sorry dear," Arabella sincerely whispered, leaning over to give Lily a hug.

        "That's okay," Lily said, not hiding the disappointment, "but I'm not that hungry, so I'll just meet you two up at the Common Room." Lily, not waiting for their answer, got up and walked out of the Great Hall, filled with anger and pain. Angry, because she had fallen for a guy that she didn't even know, and pain because she thought she had gotten to know him; at least _a little bit._

***

        James grumpily joined the Marauders in the Great Hall for dinner.

        "Oy, Prongs!" Sirius shouted, with a mouthful of food.

        "Hullo." James replied flatly. (**A/N: _Just _like Harry! Aww…how cute!_)_**

        "What's wrong, mate?" Remus asked, concerned.

        "Nothing." 

        "Y-you s-sure?" Peter stammered, knowing that James was like a bomb; could explode at any given moment.

        "It's Evans!" James replied breathlessly, obviously frustrated. 

        "Not that red-head _again?" Sirius asked._

        James just glared at him.

        "…Well she _is pretty hot, mate." Sirius shrugged, scooping another helpful of potatoes onto his plate. With that, James slammed his head onto the table and groaned miserably._

        "What's the problem? She has a boyfriend? Isn't _interested_ in guys?" Remus teasingly trailed off.

        "Moony!" James whined, slowly lifting his head. 

        "Well, what's the problem?"

        "She doesn't _like me!" James groaned miserably, and again slammed his head into the table._

        Sirius choked on his potatoes, "Doesn't – cough – like – cough – you? _And why not_?" He demanded.

        "Something about me being _arrogant, and an __egotistical git." James mumbled. All of the Marauders started laughing, except for James and Remus._

        "Do you think that is true?" Remus asked seriously.

        "Well no, I mean, yes, I mean I don't know!" James groaned. "Do you guys think I'm a big-headed git that needs to deflate his head?"

        "Yes." Sirius said flatly. James looked at him in shocked, "Sorry, mate but it's true. The hot red-head has a point!"

        With that, James got up, possibly more moodily then he was before, and exited the Great Hall. Purposely ignoring all the giggles and stares he was getting from the girls.

        "Sirius, I don't think that's what _he wanted, nor __needed, to hear." Remus stated._

        "_Moony stop acting like my mum_! I already get enough of her over the holidays!" Sirius barked.

        "You need to take James' feelings _seriously though," Remus argued._

        "How am I suppose to take James' feelings seriously, when he normally feels the same way I do when it comes to girls?"

        "And how is that?" Remus reluctantly asked.

        "Well…let's see, _God made mud, God made dirt, God made girls, so I could flirt!" Sirius replied, going into hysterics._

        Now, it was Remus' turn to groan. 

***

        Lily climbed the steps to the Astronomy Tower, figuring she would like some fresh air, a quiet place, and a nice view. Being the highest tower in all of Hogwarts, and had her favorite sitting spot, she quickly walked towards there. Once she reached the top, she sat on a ledge of the windowsill, peacefully gazing at the magnificent grounds of Hogwarts.

        She thought about all the drama that happened today. Even though she was very unpopular at her muggle elementary school and her only friend was the Librarian and her sister, she knew that everyone else had to suffer with drama that occurred due to rumors and what not. She would have betted good money that at Hogwarts it would be different – there wouldn't be as much drama. But she was quite wrong – there was actually _more drama._

        And this _time she was _involved.__

        _James likes me. Amos likes me. James is an egotistical git, that dumps girls faster than a child on the loo. Amos treats girls outside of his House with no respect – whatsoever. Ugh!_ Lily thought, rubbing her forehead that sort of rested in her hands. 

        _What am I suppose to do? I really thought that Amos was different; we had some sort of connection, I am sure, I felt it, and I know he did too. But then, Paris and Bella assured me that Amos was not someone that I wanted to be with; and they do know best._

_        I guess Amos is out then, or maybe they just don't really know him as well as they thought they did. Or possibly, his reputation has changed and so has his morals?_

_        What am I thinking? It's pointless; Bella and Paris wouldn't lie to me, not now anyway._

Lily, once again, rubbed her forehead, but after a while she lifted her head and leaned back against the wall of the windowsill, gazing at the amazing stars.

        _Then there is James. First off, he needs to deflate his big head. Secondly, all he cares about is pranking Slytherins and people who get in his way. And most importantly, he is a Gryffindor!_

_        I think I know he really cares about me. Or does he just care about me, because now that he knows my secret, I am even a bigger challenge to chase. _

_        It's not like I could date him anyhow. The contract, the ridiculous, yet famous, "Magical Contract" still stands in the way.  Could it be cheated or broken though? Bella and Paris never said it couldn't…hmm…something to research._

Lily got up, and exited the Astronomy Tower, making her way to the library. Maybe she could figure out what exactly the circumstances for the _Magical Contract were – and what were the consequences for breaking it. _

        She climbed down the stairs. When she was done, and was on a normal level, she saw that a classroom door was opened. She curiously thought why it would be opened, especially this late. When she got closer, she hesitantly stood in the doorway – peeking in.

        Even though it was dark, she could still see the outline of a body, muttering to themselves angrily. Lily cautiously approached them, not wanting to disturb them too badly.

        "Err – are you alright?" She asked, touching their shoulder slightly.

        The person spun around, and Lily immediately jumped back.

        "You!" She gasped as she turned around to walk out of the classroom.

        "Wait!" The person grabbed her arm, and unexpectedly she stopped and turned on her own. She looked him straight in his amazing hazel eyes – where she could forever be lost, or even hypnotized in them. 

        "Please don't go."

        "I c-can't stay." Lily mumbled, still staring him in his eyes.

        "Please."

        "I'm sorry, James." Lily whispered breathlessly.

        "We need to talk, Lily."

        "About?" She asked reluctantly.

        "This." James said flatly as he leaned down. He felt her tense up, and heard her heart exhilarate. He cautiously pressed his lips against hers, not too passionately or fiery, but perfect and meaningful all the same. He wrapped his arms around her waste, as Lily kissed him back, raising her hands, one wrapping it around his neck, the other going immediately to his hair.

        They stood their, kissing, both of them getting lost in the moment. Lily finally realized what she was doing and stepped back. Once more, turning to leave.

        "Don't leave." He pleaded once more.

        "I-I h-have t-to!" Lily cried.

        James brought Lily closer to him, "You know you want to kiss me again," he said with a grin. 

        Lily looked helplessly up at him, how cute he looked, the moonlight carefully bringing out all of his good facial features. She _wanted _to kiss him, she _needed _to kiss him, just one more time, and then she'd be done…

        "You know this can't work," Lily sadly whispered.

        "Yes, it can."

        "How?"

        "Just trust me."

        Lily stared blankly at him.

        "Kiss me, Lily, you know you want to. If you leave now, without kissing me one more time, than I'll leave you alone – forever. But if you do kiss me, then we will go from here."

        Lily stared at his determined face. She searched within her heart. And knew exactly what she wanted.

***

**Author's Note: **_Oh my! Didn't see that coming did you?_

_What will Lily chose? Forever letting him go, or forever letting him stay?_

_Again, I'm trying to make things **not move too fast so I'm slowly progressing with this fic. Trust me, once we get there, there will be ****plenty of drama and ****surprises! But now I feel, in this chapter, that things did, indeed, **move to fast.** If you **feel the same way**, then please **contact me:****_

****

_Email: **GurLeyGurLpiE@aol.com**_

_AIM/AOL: **GurLeyGurLpiE**_

_But please do this, nonetheless:_

_** **REVIEW ****_

_Lots of Luv   ***xoxo***   Hugs N Kisses! **REVIEW **– for good or for bad –_

_                        Ruth___


	5. The Drama Begins

**The Untouchable**

**Chapter Five: _The Drama Begins_**

**By:_ Ruth3_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ If I was J.K. Rowling, do you really think my publishers would let me write a fic while the public is anticipating two more books to arrive within the next decade. No, I didn't think so._

**_Summary:_**_ Lily Evans, now Fifth Year at Hogwarts, was made an Untouchable – someone who CANNOT date within their own house. What happens when James Potter (the Ladies' Man) wants her? *R&R* to find out!_

**_Author's Note:_**_ I AM SOOO SORRY! It has been MONTHS since I last posted. I have no good excuse for why I haven't updated – except for I haven't been motivated. I have been battling on the results from the last chapter and how to carry on. It's as if I lost my "spark" to write, but I think I have found it, so hopefully this chapter won't be too disappointing.  Well, here is the latest installation of The Untouchable __– enjoy! Oh, and this is my **second attempt to a Lily Evans – James Potter romance. This one will hopefully be really good, because I know it would be something that I would really want to read. Please enjoy it and ****any feed back – good or bad – is welcomed! **Enjoy!****_

****

**_To My BRILLIANTLY, PATIENT Reviewers_****_:_**

****

**LiLy*eVaNs*PoTTeR2~**_I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope this satisfies you as well._

**forsakenphoenix1~**_I know I didn't update "soon," but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways!_

**Duckymander~**_Let you know? Then it would ruin it, besides, ((*laughs*)), I'm not positively sure what happens when if you date someone from your own house. All I know, is that in one way or another – it is "cheating" the contract. *wink*_

**Bluetiger94~**_Omigosh, I love hot chocolate! L*O*L, I love it soOo much my mum got me this Hot Chocolate set as one of my Christmas Gifts – it had hot chocolate packets and mugs. I haven't had any recently, but usually I have some in the morning before school! Enjoy this chapter!_

**genie girl~**_Please stick this chapter out to the very end – it was a very tough decision keep in mind. And feel free to e-mail me at: GurLeyGurLpiE@aol.com with any suggestions!_

**Afroman~**_I kept writing! L*O*L! Took me awhile, but I finally updated this – sheesh! Enjoy!_

**Lololchik~**_YaY! I got "Bumps!" L*O*L. You know Britney Spears has a song called, "Boom Boom" on her In The Zone CD? Enjoy this chapter just as much!_

**KristiexxNguyen~**_Thank you, *bows*, I'm glad you're liking it thus far!_

**carameLisSa~**_Strange – is that a good or bad thing? Such an ambiguous statement! L*O*L! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

**Irish Lass1~**_Yes, you need to update your fic too! L*O*L, I'm finally updating this one – so you need to update yours!! Enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays!_

**annoyingwierdo~**_Wait, are you asking me if it is going to turn out really good? I hope so! But it is the matter of YOUR opinion! And yes, James does know that Lily is an Untouchable – but he doesn't care. You know how James' image is presumed – he's determined. Enjoy this chapter!!_

**Annibug~**_Well, I'm glad you don't find it boring! L*O*L, and sorry that I didn't update soon – and left you with a cliffy, I guess that is the worst thing an author can do! I send my apologies, but enjoy this chapter!_

**lena-jade~**_Sorry that it moved too fast for your liking. To make italics – all you do is press the italic key over the word that you want italicized. Enjoy this chapter – and stick it out to the very end. _

**kat6528~**_I'm sorry about being cruel, truly am! Enjoy this chapter then!_

**eX Driver Liz~**_oOo you LOVE it? Hehe, yay! I'm glad! Enjoy this chapter…_

**allie kat5~**_It's one of your favorites? Aww! That means so much to me, like you have no idea! Well I hope it doesn't let you down, enjoy this chapter!..._

**mep1~**_I updated! L*O*L, yay go me! And I'd love to shake his hand *wink* Enjoy this chapter nonetheless…_

**k[r]cube~**_I'm always too lazy to sign in…L*O*L, especially since FF.net has change a lot it's features! Enjoy…_

**hai_ping~_More power? Sorry I don't quite understand what you mean. But I'm glad you're enjoying it, so enjoy this chapter as well!_**

**Bombshell~**_Sure I'll review that story, if I forget please remind me – but I'll do it as soon as I'm done with replying to these reviews. And what exactly is a virtue? L*O*L, just kidding. Enjoy this chapter!_

**tori-black~**_I think I read your fic all the time, but I'll check it out just incase! Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the cliffhanger from the last one!_

**eX Driver Liz~**_*giggles* Sorry about the cliffhanger! I hope you enjoy this chapter however!_

**Clepsydra~**_Oh, don't pout too much! I'm sorry, it was just the perfect time to stop it, and you have to admit! Enjoy this chapter!_

**cinnamonflamez~**_I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy it. Please stick out this chapter however, maybe you'll be pleased by the results. Enjoy!_

**Agloechen~**_Just keep reading…_

**Lily Watters~**_What are red herrings? Sorry, I don't know! Thanks for the suggestion though :) Enjoy!_

**playgirl-156~**_Sorry, this wasn't soon at all – but enjoy!_

**Ibeduite~**_Alrightie, enjoy this next chapter!_

**FireBringer~**_Cool? Well I hope that means a good thing! Enjoy this chapter…_

**crystaldreams611~**_ Here have some tissues *passes you tissues*. Sorry, it was just the perfect moment to stop! Enjoy this chapter!_

**Lily Natalia Evans~**_You love it too? YaY! It makes me feel great, and those remarks are what give me my motivation to write – even if it takes awhile to come. Enjoy this chapter thoroughly!_

**Fairy of Obsession~**_No criticism?! Really? Yay! I'm glad it was flawless in your eyes. Enjoy this chapter as well!_

**Manny2003~**_Sorry, this was definitely not as soon as possible, but at least it is finally up! Enjoy!_

**Sumwon~**_You like it that much, ey? I'm glad! Enjoy this chapter!_

**MegHarts~**_You like it better this way? Well, I'm glad! I hope you like this chapter too!..._

**Samantha-Carlyn~**_You're the only reviewers that has said you didn't mind the cliffhanger! L*O*L, I'm glad that you see it my way! I thought it was the perfect moment for one, and I couldn't help it! Enjoy!..._

**heather12345~**_I love exclamation points too! See?! *giggles* Enjoy this chapter…_

**Slytherin's-Dark-Angel~**_I'm glad you like it thus far! I hope you continue to like it as well…_

**Elven Dagger~**_Thanks for the wishes to feel well! I actually got sick again, but that's not the reason why I didn't update. Enjoy this chapter!..._

**XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX~**_Thanks for the best wishes! Enjoy this chapter, I really hope you like it! :)_

**B-a-B-i~**_I would like to say Amos is a prick too, he was also a prick in the Goblet of Fire – so I really didn't stretch his characteristics too much! Enjoy this chapter…___

****

**Thank You's: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! WAHOO! **_I hope everyone got excellent presents, and if you don't celebrate any holidays – then enjoy the days off of work and/or school! Thank you for all the **brilliant **and **kind people who read and/or reviewed! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter to this really forever-unexpected twisted fic. As I have said before, this should ****be fairly original and hopefully will stay that way! As most of you know, Lily Evans and James Potter are **two very mysterious characters** that J.K. has created. Mostly they portray that thought, because their background and their days at Hogwarts and as adults are basically a **blur**. Hopefully, one day soon, the mystery will be revealed! **Until then…****_

****

**DEDICATION:**

_This chapter is dedicated to Kendra, fanfiction.net user:_ **yellow-and-blue-soccer-player **_who is currently writing a fic based off of memories of Harry Potter and his 7th year romance "games" at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please check it out, it is called, **An Hour Past Midnight**. _I think it is a bloody brilliant fic, and just needs some extra reviews. Enjoy and thank you! ____

**On With the Story…**

Lily sat in her favorite chair in the Gryffindor Common Room, contemplating the events that had occurred, and trying to figure out exactly what they meant. It was early morning, and she had not got a minute's worth of sleep. She was lacking focus and concentration, she could no longer clear her mind blank – it was impossible, filled with too many mixed thoughts and emotions.

        All she could do was helplessly sit there, remembering what had happened only hours ago…

        _She stepped on her tip toes, and slowly leaned forward, inching her face against James'. He stood there, as if not sure what to do, nor expect. All she could do was stare - memorized at his lips as she came closer, slowly setting her soft, voluptuous lips against his. At first the kiss was just simple, no passion, just contact, then as if permission was given – the kiss deepened._

_        There they stood; kissing each other, every fear and worry was washed away from the young girl's helpless, terrified mind. All that mattered was the present, what she was doing – not what would be caused by her actions, just the fact that she was standing their in a moment that was lasting for what seemed like ever, that she knew would impact her more than anything else in her life thus far._

_        She supposed it was the mysterious magic of James Potter._

        Lily blinked uneasily, how could she have been so foolish! Everyone in Hogwarts was bound to find out exactly what happened, and what would be going on with James and her. Nothing was going to go on between James and her though, if she could help it. She didn't want to be with James, that wasn't what her heart was telling her. Kissing him was a mistake, yes, _a mistake_. It didn't mean _anything_, she had no feelings for James whatsoever – which, she concluded, was probably the worst thing she could feel, for that meant James didn't matter, whatever happened to him, she didn't care nor felt concerned about.

        Then why was a silent tear trickling down her delicate, porcelain cheek?

_        She all off a sudden felt James' lips form a different shape, one that she assumed was a smirk. She glanced up, stopping their kissing, but their faces were just as close. "Why are you smiling?" She curiously asked._

_        "Because of you," he answered simply. Lily looked quizzically at him, and tilted her head like a confused puppy. "When I'm with you, you make me feel like the only people that matters are you and me. You make me feel happy, hopeful, and accomplished. You motivate me to be the best, knowing that in some way it pleases you and it makes you smile - I love to see you smile," he paused as Lily couldn't help but smile, not breaking eye contact in her deep emerald eyes he continued, "Lily Evans, you make me feel like no other person has ever made me before. You are able to make me want the day to never end, but then I look at you and know that there is always a tomorrow that will come. You make me a better person. And Lily Evans, you have finally given me a chance; no words can describe what that means to me, so all I can do is smile."_

_        Those words touched Lily, she knew right then and there how much James had always wanted her, how he needed her. She knew there was more to him then being a Marauder, a prankster. For, James Potter had a sensitive side, a side that he needed to be loved, nurtured, and cared for. Lily stared bewildered at him, not sure of what to say or do, her mind buzzing with different conclusions. James stood there, watching her nervously, he had never meant to tell her that – he didn't even realize that was how he had truly felt, but he couldn't back down now, it was too late…his heart has spoken._

_        Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, she looked at their hands and back at him and smiled. "Let's go." James nodded, not sure of what that meant, but couldn't help but feel reassured by her calm smile. They slowly walked silently, hand in hand, to the Gryffindor Common Room. They came to the Portrait of the Fat Lady and just stood, Lily's gaze towards her feet, and James' the same. Finally, Lily dropped his hand and spoke in merely a whisper, "No one can know about tonight – about us, whatever we may be, not even your best mates."_

_        James grabbed Lily's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "I know." _

_        Lily nervously shuffled her feet, "We cannot be seen in public, can't act any different to each other than we usually do, or else people will get suspicious."_

_        James squeezed her hand once more, "Lily, I understand."_

_        Lily then spoke harsher, still in a whisper, "You don't fully understand though. ("But I – " James tried to cut in) How could you possibly understand when I don't even? I still don't know what will happen, it never said!"_

_        "What never said?" James asked dumbly._

_        "The Magical Contract!" Lily cried impatiently._

_        "Shh! Keep your voice down. Lily, just trust me, everything will be alright. We'll work it out, we'll figure it out. I'm sure that the Library will reveal the mysteries of this Magical Contract that you are attached to." All Lily could do was nod, she was too emotional to say anything else. James taking her silence as the end of the discussion for the moment stated the password and motioned for Lily to climb through._

Lily moved awkwardly in the arm chair, embarrassed of how she had acted with James. How he had poured out her soul, admitted to the fact that he trusted her, and all she could do was whine and complain. But then again, she couldn't exactly help it – for she was scared. It was as simple as that, she didn't know the outcome that would take place with her and James, she couldn't predict the future, and she didn't have the Inner Eye of a Seer. But a little nagging sensation also told her that maybe it was also because _she didn't trust him_.

        _  James cautiously walked behind Lily, listening to her nervous, hesitant breathing. Finally they reached the middle of the Common Room, Lily's back was still turned on James._

_        "Goodnight Evans," James loudly stated. Lily turned around in surprise, from all that had happened – why was he still calling her Evans? She stared at him – hurt written all over her face. Then she realized he was smirking, before he turned around, he winked at her. Oh, how she hated that James could be smarter than she was._

Lily recalling why he called her "Evans," she now understood that she had just told him minutes before that in public their relationship had to remain the same – or else suspicions would spread. So, Lily sat there contemplating the future, eventually dozing off to a thoughtless slumber.

***

        "Jamsie!" Sirius hollered, "Waaaaaake up!" Sirius yelled in a sing-like tone.

        "Can't you see I'm sleeping?" James mumbled hotly as he tossed and turned in his bed.

        "Oh come on!" Remus stated impatiently.

        "You think we should magic up a bucket of water?" Peter asked seriously.

        "Not a bad idea, mate!" Sirius stated, patting Peter on the back – almost knocking him over. Sirius muttered an incantation as a bucket filled with ice cold water appeared. Sirius quietly tip-toed to James' bed and happily said, "Sorry about this mate - but drastic times call for drastic measures!" And with that, Sirius poured the ice cold water on James' face.

        James shot up and tackled Sirius to the ground, "How could you?! Could you not tell I was sleeping, or are you really that thick?" James asked angrily.

        Sirius was laughing uncontrollably, failing miserably at faking a hurt look, "Aww, Prongs – "

        "Don't you Prongs me!" James growled, as he took Sirius' wrists, and slammed them down on the wooden floor.

        Sirius looked at him terrified, but meekly said, "You know, even with water on your hair it is still as messy as ever…"

        James huffed in exasperation, and stood up impatiently. "You are helpless Padfoot, you know that?!"

        "Well, we're going to miss breakfast if I let you keep sleeping," Sirius replied.

        James just growled, "I'm tired though," he whined.

        "Well, maybe if you didn't come in so late…" Remus chimed in.

        James spun around, "What is it to you how late I came in?"

        "Couldn't help to notice that your bed was empty when we all came up here, plus the fact that you deserted us at dinner," Remus replied knowledgeably.

        James turned around advancing the bathroom door, a glint of pink growing on his cheeks, "I was busy."

        " – Snogging a girl!" Sirius said howling. James just continued to walk towards the bathroom, slamming the door.

        "What crawled up his butt and died?" Sirius asked, apparently hurt.

***

        _Poke, poke, poke_, "Lily dear – wake up, it is time for breakfast," Paris cooed.

        "Mum just a few more minutes," Lily mumbled, tossing in the armchair.

        "Well, at least she's moving – always a good sign, means she is still alive – " Paris stated.

        "But unfortunately, she's losing her mind – calling you mum and all," Arabella thoughtfully said, sighing.

        "Hmm?" Lily asked, raising her head, but her eyes were still tightly shut.

        "You get one arm, and I get the other," Arabella instructed, "Come on Lily, it's time to get up!" Arabella and Paris both pulled on Lily's arms as hard as they could, causing Lily to tumble on top of them.

        "Ow!" Lily whined, as she rubbed her forehead.

        "Come on, go get dress," Paris impatiently said, "Or else we aren't going to be able to eat breakfast." Lily grumbled, but did as she was told. Arabella and Paris chatted while they waited for their friend to come back down. As they were waiting, they heard an argument break out in male voices.

        "How could you do it without me?!" Yelled one voice.

        "Like Sirius said – you didn't come in until way later!" Replied another.

        "But I helped plan it, and you guys know I've been wanting to do this since summer!" The first voice yelled exasperated.

        "Well, it's not our fault you were out snogging a girl! Let me guess, Hufflepuff right? There are a lot of cute blondes in there…how you like them," another voice said mockingly.

        "I. Was. Not. Snogging. A. Girl," the first voice said, obviously gritting his teeth.

        "Then what were you doing?" Another voice chimed in.

        "I was, ugh, I was – " the first voice tried, apparently attempting to think fast.

        " – snogging a girl! Just give in, James! We're proud that you got a new girl so soon, what does she look like? Blond hair, blue eyes? Or are you going for that one brunette with the nice legs?" 

        "Ugh! You guys are ridiculous! I was not snogging Crisanna Purchelle of Ravenclaw! And I can't believe you guys did the prank without me…I thought you guys were my friends?" Paris and Arabella looked up and saw that meaningful glance that James was giving the three boys, who all could do was shuffle their feet.

        "We are your friends, James," Remus attempted.

        "Some friends you are then…" James said as he walked towards the Portrait Hole. Remus shot the two other boys a deadly glare, and hissed something that only they could hear, 

        "I can't believe you, Sirius, actually convincing him we went through with the prank. He seems to be really hurt, and I'm not helping you out of this mess!" Remus paused, "Don't look at me like that! Come on, let's go get our bags, and then we'll catch up with him when he's had some time to think." Remus, Sirius, and Peter turned around and went back into their dormitory.

        Forgetting about Lily, Arabella and Paris raced after James – someone needed to comfort him. They saw him walking distractedly towards the Great Hall, muttering under his breath. They walked briskly towards him, Arabella tapping him on the shoulder, "Are you okay?"

        "Peachy," James huffed as he continued to walk.

        "Do you want to talk about it?" Paris asked concerned.

        "No, you wouldn't understand."

        "Try us," Arabella tested.

        "I don't even understand, I wouldn't be able to put it into words, just don't worry about it," James replied softly.

        "If you say so," Paris whispered, trailing off.

        "Lets just say, I'm going to be going through an emotional roller coaster for awhile, and I'll be giving up something that I wouldn't have done else wise," James answered simply.

        "Why is – " Arabella questioned.

        "Too complicated," James interrupted harshly, as he stopped to open the door into the Great Hall for the girls. Before he could open it, he felt arms around his neck – pulling him into a comforting hug. 

        "Whatever it is, don't block out your mates – they need you as much as you need them," Paris said intelligently, as she let go of James. James just nodded, as Arabella pulled him into a comforting hug as well, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her in a friendly matter.

        He pulled open the door and gestured for them to go through, "Thanks," he said sincerely, nodding. The two girls just smiled, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. 

        "Potter!" A feminine voice shrieked. James turned around abruptly, scanning the corridors, where he saw a furious redhead coming his way. Confused he asked in his cocky voice, "Why don't you look beautiful today, Evans! I assume you got _plenty of beauty sleep."_

        Lily dropped dead in her tracks, her mouth hanging slightly open, as hurt spread across her face. She huffed loudly, "You are unbelievable, Potter! You are a selfish, arrogant git – " She started to yell.

        " - _Who needs to deflate his big head_," James mimicked, "Yes, I know." As Lily tried to keep her cool, she couldn't help but feel her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach.

        Shaking her head, barely in a whisper she said, "From one friend to another, I can't believe you would actually do that." And she stalked past him, he attempted to grab her arm, but as soon as he was going to grasp her arm she turned around and shrieked, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lily screamed, tears waiting to fall, "You don't get it do you? You went too far this time Potter! Just. Leave. Me. Alone." Lily sulkily joined her friends at the table, staring at her empty plate – exactly how she felt; _empty._

        James just stood there in shock, his mouth hanging open. _She was the one who said to not blow our cover! Act exactly how we always do, _he thought bitterly, _And now all she can do, is yell at me?_ James turned around and walked moodily back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, loosing his appetite. He passed the other Marauders and Sirius sincerely muttered, "We're sorry, mate." All James could do was answer with a, "Forget about it," too busy fretting about Lily Evans. He continued to walk, feeling the odd looks from his best mates, but it didn't matter, nothing ever seemed to…

**Author's Note: **_I got a **LIVEJOURNAL**! Wahoo! My account is: **gurleygurlpie**___

_Feel free to drop me a comment there as well *wink* you can also get an account by going to LiveJournal.com – you no longer need a code, check it out!_

_Whoa, d-r-a-m-a._

_Does anyone understand what just happened? If you need help with clarification, I will explain it in the next chapter's Author Note, just keep rereading it, and the message should hit you. If not, then I obviously did a bad job._

_Again, I'm trying to make things **not move too fast so I'm slowly progressing with this fic. Trust me, once we get there, there will be ****plenty of drama and ****surprises! But now I feel, in this chapter, that things did, indeed, **move to fast.** If you **feel the same way**, then please **contact me. I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER, please contact me if INTERESTED:****_

****

_Email: **GurLeyGurLpiE@aol.com**_

_AIM/AOL: **GurLeyGurLpiE**_

_But please do this, nonetheless:_

_** **REVIEW ****_

_Lots of Luv   ***xoxo***   Hugs N Kisses! **REVIEW **– for good or for bad –_

_                        Ruth___


	6. Toil and Trouble

**The Untouchable**

**Chapter Six: **_Toil and Trouble_

**By:**_ Ruth3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I'm actually beginning to act like J.K. Rowling since I left all of you people that I love wait almost a year for a next chapter, but I'm still not J.K. Rowling_

**_Summary:_**_ Lily Evans, now Fifth Year at Hogwarts, was made an Untouchable – someone who CANNOT date within their own house. What happens when James Potter (the Ladies' Man) wants her? R&R to find out!_

**_Author's Note:_**_ If I were all of you I'd hate me, seriously. This fic is brilliant, not to sound conceded or anything – but I reread all the chapters and I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. It has been so long that I didn't even realize it was mine! And once was done reading the 5th chapter I wanted more and to complain for the lack of updating! Anyways, I don't have a good excuse except for that I took a very long break from fanfiction but am now back! I updated my other fic, if you'd be so kind to check that one out. Enjoy this chapter; updates will be up to weekly – or even twice a week or more!****_

****

**_To My BRILLIANTLY, PATIENT Reviewers_****_:_**

****

**Lololchik **_I'm so sorry, I did it again!! I promise not to do it anymore though, enjoy!_

**kat6528** _He actually didn't get left out of the prank, Sirius said that because he knew James would get mad – it was like Sirius did a "prank" of his own. Lily got mad because she is quite stubborn, and if you think about it – is just as arrogant as James. Enjoy!_

**pakita88 **_I'm glad you loved it! Enjoy?..._

**Lily Natalia Evans** _I'm not sure exactly how it is going to be explained, but I'll try my hardest! Enjoy!_

**KristiexxNguyen** _Thanks and enjoy!_

**blood-witch17** _Oh no, I wasn't planning on having them find out soon. James and Lily know what they're doing, hopefully! Enjoy…_

**yellow-and-blue-soccer-player** _Thanks and enjoy!_

**flossie1** _I updated! Kind of really later, but enjoy!_

**carameLisSa** _Yes, you'll see in this chapter! And I do that too, when the author responds to a review I always forget what I had wrote to them, hehe. Enjoy…_

**padfoots-angellover** _Thank you and enjoy!_

**Bluetiger94** _Aww, I hate when computers get virus – it totally stinks! Well, I hope you had a good first seven months of 2004 and enjoy this chapter!_

**Ri0t-Gurl** _Do you have a livejournal? Enjoy!_

**Agloechen** _I'm sorry! I left you waiting again! I dearly apologize. Enjoy! I won't do it anymore, promise!_

**BANANA!** _No, I wouldn't be able to do that. I like that line too, I use to use it all the time – it kind of died out now, though. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Raven09** _Thank you, I'm glad you find it cute! Enjoy!_

**Mep** _Hehe, didn't get hit by a truck – thank goodness! Enjoy!_

**Irish Lass1 **_Yes, I'm scared that I lost all my faithful reviewers too! I wouldn't blame them though. Enjoy!_

**Reader** _I updated! Enjoy!_

**Bombshell** _Here you go! Enjoy!_

**Cerulean Sapphire** _I'm glad you like it, and here is the 6th chapter! Enjoy!_

**Lilycharmer359** _I'm glad you find it original. Enjoy!****_

**Slytherin'sdarkAngel... not logged in** _E-mail me if you're still interested in beta-reading. My e-mail is: GurLeyGurLpiEaol.com. Thanks and enjoy!_

**LightningFairy** _Thanks and enjoy…_

**eX Driver Liz** _"Wrath of Evans" oh man that cracked me up! I'm going to have to put that in my fic somewhere, thanks for the line! I hope you enjoy. And do you think them arguing is too much?_

**Aimee and Beth**_ Muahaha. I'm quite aware they didn't start dating until 7th year – according to their peers. Get it? That's why this idea is bullet proof – if no one finds out until then, then for all the knew – they didn't start dating until 7th year. wink Enjoy this chapter!_

**Lololchik** _Exactly right._

**Heather** _Thank you very much! If you could have left your e-mail, I would have sent you a notification for when I update; so I don't know if you'll be continuing reading or not since I'm not positive if you go on fanfiction anymore! Enjoy!_

**lenajade** _You need to save it as a 'web archive' and it'll work. Lily isn't mad because she fell in love with James, since she isn't in love with him, but at the fact that she gave in to him the night before and it looked like he was "flirting" with her best mates – making her jealous. Enjoy!_

**MegHarts** _Hehe, she is mad isn't she? Enjoy!_

**pakita88** _I'll e-mail you right now to let you know. Enjoy!_

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus** _Very emotional. I just wanted to thank you for reviewing MY fic, I absolutely love yours – it's an honor that you read one of mine! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Shree** _I'm writing! Enjoy!_

**wondergirl03** _Hehe, thanks babe! Enjoy!_

**Lololchik** _Thanks! How many reviews have you left me ;) You're such a faithful reviewer…enjoy!_

**real-eyes-realize-real-lies212** _Thanks and enjoy!_

**Jen** _I'm glad you like the plot, and enjoy!_

**Jen103** _Yay! I have a "biggest fan"! Awesome!! I hope you enjoy this one too!! Are you from the UK?_

**Hannah(****Lololchik) (lololchickhotmail.com)** _I emailed you!! I hope you get it before you get the alert from fanfiction!_

**Lyra** _Here you are! Enjoy! How'd you come across this by the way? This is the first time you reviewed, I think…_

**Suddenlyreal** _Thanks for reviewing all 5 chapters today!! Enjoy this one, would you?_

****

**Thank You's: **_It's finally summer 2004! I hope all of yours is going wonderfully. I assume you all have seen Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban already. When you leave a review, drop a review for this chapter AND the movie – I'd like to know your opinions about the latest movie installment. I have mixed emotions about it, it was really good the first time I saw it; and then when I saw it for the second time I felt very disappointed. Daniel, Tom, and Rupert were as cute as every, though, and Emma looked very pretty – I'm sure all the guys drooled over her. I can't wait until the 4th movie, hopefully it'll be extremely better – and they better not leave that much out, all those events are very important to the plot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize again for my lack of updating! Lily and James are too unpredictable…___

**On With the Story…**

"Lily Evans! What has come over _you_?!" Arabella demanded to know.

        Paris chimed, infuriated, "That was _definitely_ uncalled for. You had absolutely _no_ reason to be that cruel to James, he gave you a compliment on how beautiful you look this morning!"

        "_He's_ the one – " Lily started.

        "No," Arabella coldly argued, "_you're_ the one! You didn't even see James this morning! _First_, he was hurt by his best mates, the people that matter _dearest_ to him. Then you come along, _you_ the girl that he _fancies to death_! And explode at him all because of a _compliment_, causing more pain. _Absolutely preposterous_.

        "_So_, please by our guest, and tell us exactly why you had to do that; _especially_ because of the circumstance." Arabella finished, glaring at Lily.

        "He had a row with his mates?" Lily asked remorsefully.

        "Yes," Paris said simply.

        Lily groaned and banged her head on the table; Paris offered her a sympathetic pat on the back. "I didn't know," Lily murmured.

        Arabella sighed, "Well, Lily – if you would just _try_ to be civil towards him. Why were _you_ going to have a row with him as well?"

        Lily sat up and leaned back on the bench, "I ugh – " Lily began, trying to think fast, "I, um, found a dungbomb in my Charms book that I left down in the Common Room; assuming it was from Potter."

        Paris gave her a skeptical look, "So…for all you know, it might have _not_ been from James?" Lily just shrugged.

        "Lily, Lily, Lily," Arabella sighed, "just try to give him a chance as a friend; he's really not _that_ bad." Lily rolled her eyes.

        "Whatever you say, Bella. Maybe he only has respect towards people he _doesn't_ fancy – but to me, he's an _arrogant prat_," Lily argued, "I'm going to go get my stuff for today's lessons. I'll meet you in Care of Magical Creatures, if I'm late tell Professor Kettleburn that I wasn't feeling well, would you?" And with that, Lily exited the Great Hall.

        Lily walked slowly to the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling terrible about everything. _How could I be that thick to think he'd betray me like that? He didn't tell anyone about me being the Untouchable; therefore keeping my trust to heart. Why, why did I get myself involved with this… _Lily thought to herself.

        "Why!" Lily said allowed.

        "Have you gone mad, Evans? Or is it a _normal_ habit to talk to yourself?" Lily looked up to see James standing in the entrance of the Portrait Hole a few meters ahead of her, she saw how he was grinning – oh how she loved that grin!

        Growing pink in the cheeks she replied hastily, "Sorry about earlier, I – I didn't know." Not dare looking at James in the eyes, she said the password to the Fat Lady and walked into the deserted Common Room, hearing James' steps that followed her.

        "Didn't know about what?" James asked, "The fact that I _wasn't_ flirting with your friends, but receiving their comfort? Or, the fact that my mates decided to deliberately offend me this morning?"

        Lily turned around but still didn't meet his gaze, "Both," she muttered; taking interest into her shuffling feet. James stepped closer to her, reading for her hand; but Lily backed away. "_Not here_," she hissed.

        James smiled cockily, "No one's here, Lily."

        "Not now, _then._"

        "How come?"

        "I – I, I just _don't know_!" Lily hysterically cried, "I just don't know _anything _anymore. Alright? I just don't know." And she plopped onto the couch. James sat done awkwardly next to her and put his arm around her.

        "It'll be okay, Lily, it'll be okay," he said soothingly; stroking her arm.

        Lily looked at him, "How do _you_ know? How can you be so brave? If someone finds out…if you accidentally let it slip! If _I_ accidentally let it slip; do you know what will happen?" James shook his head. "_Precisely_, neither do I." With that, Lily stood up and walked to the girls' dormitory where she grabbed her books that she'll need for the day, and her bag. When she returned, she expected James to be there – but he was gone.

        Lily sighed sadly, and briskly walked out of the castle. She approached the students just as the bell rang signifying her almost tardiness; and joined her mates, who were standing a few meters away from the Marauders Lily couldn't help but notice. "Took you long enough," Bella hissed. Lily shrugged and attempted to pay attention to today's lessons, but couldn't help but here some of the Marauder's conversation.

        "Look, James; I'm - " Sirius tried.

        "I _said_ forget about it," James hissed through gritted teeth. Sirius awakwardly looked at him, but didn't say anything.

        "W-what took you so long?" Peter stammered.

        "Couldn't find my books," James said simply. Remus looked at James intensively, he had seen James' books on the dresser where they always were; how James missed them – he didn't know.

        "My stock on filibuster fireworks are running _low_," Sirius muttered in barely a whisper. (At this point Lily could no longer hear what they were beginning to discuss.)

        "Are you suggesting…" Remus said, raising an eyebrow. Sirius just mischievously grinned.

        "Tonight," James murmured as he smirked at the other three.

        "B-Brilliant," Peter stuttered. The three then turned their attention towards the lesson about centaurs.

        Close to the end of the lesson, Professor Kettleburn instructed, "Please pick a partner of the _opposite_ gender to do a project concerning centaurs; the similarities and differences of the female and male centaurs. Please write a meter worth of parchment about the comparisons of their appearance, personality, purpose, and talents. This will be due next Wednesday. Please get started – _NOW_."

        Lily groaned, she hated working in partners – she was too much of an independent person and everyone knew that she was very controlling and wanted it perfect. She glanced at Arabella who was talking to Paris, both looked annoyed that they had to work with a boy; knowing that every boy in 5th Year is a prat. Lily looked around; scanning her options for the project; although most people already found a partner they would like to work with. Lily bit her lip in desperation as she spotted a girl walking towards Remus Lupin, the other Prefect in Gryffindor.

        Lily knew what she had to do, she hurriedly walked towards Remus and tapped his shoulder, "Remus, would you mind being my partner for this project?" She asked desperately. All four Marauders looked at Lily for a moment, Lily glanced at James for a second and saw a flash of jealousy rise in his eyes – but he had vanished as soon as it had appeared.

        "Err – "

        Lily looked disappointed, "Well, if you don't want to you don't _have_ to. I just figured you would take this project _seriously_."

        Sirius looked appalled, "Are you saying that I, or Peter, or James, would _not_ take this project seriously?" Lily smiled.

        "Yes, I believe so."

        "Well, then," Sirius stated with a grin, "too right you are. Well, I'm going to go ask someone before – "

        "Remus," The girl that was approaching him earlier called, "Remember? You _promised_ you would be my partner the next time in this class – to help me out." Lily sighed.

        "Well, see you around then – better go find someone else." She turned around and as she started to walk, she was pulled back by someone.

        "_Wait_, Evans!"

        Surprised, she turned around, "What do you want _Potter_?"

        "Err – " James said as his hand immediately went to his hair, until he saw Lily's unimpressed look and he dropped it back to his side, "Care to work together?"

        Lily eyed him suspiciously, "Potter I doubt we'll be able to work together, let alone _finish_ this project. So n - "

        "She'd be _delighted_ to!" Bella chimed in, coming out of nowhere, "Sirius mind working together? I'm running out of options." Sirius just shrugged, and Bella took that as a 'yes', "Wonderful."

        "Remus – " Paris began but then saw the girl, "Oh, I s'pose you're already taken. Err, Peter, care to work together?" Peter nodded.

        "All set then, Lily," Bella stated, "Looks like you're going to have to work with James – _everyone_ else is taken." Lily gave Arabella a death glare, _Is she trying to ruin my life?_ Lily thought, _She__ acts as if she's trying to set me up with him!_

"Alright, _Potter_," Lily said through gritted teeth, "I'll be your partner. But there will be _no_ fooling around, and _I'm_ in charge."

        "Evans, _lighten up_!"

        "Lightening up, _Potter_, won't earn me _top_ marks," she spat as the bell rang, "Bella (Lily nodded her head towards her), Paris (nodded her head towards her too), come on – _lets go_."

        Lily scribbled her findings onto a piece of a parchment. It was a Friday night (lessons were over) and she was spending it in one of her favorite spots in the castle – the library. It was the one place that everyone knew where she was, but wouldn't dare disturb her – it allowed her to isolate herself from others and clear her mind. She decided, keeping in mind of the big project in Care of Magical Creatures, that she would finish all of her other homework assignments as soon as possible; then start on the project.

        Although she was working with James, he was still James Potter – the same person that procrastinates and is definitely unorganized. Lily gives herself a schedule, and follows it – having homework done days before everyone else or its due date; it was the one thing that left her in control. Although James did things differently than her, he still receives very good marks; he's probably the second most intelligent person in their class, Lily being first.  

Unfortunately, she was debating whether or not she should do the whole project herself. If she did, James would receive full marks as well – not as if he could not if he was doing it by himself; it would just be that she had to share her intelligence. Another drawback was that James would obviously get mad and start a row with her; he despised being bossed around and is quite as stubborn as Lily when it comes to doing things the "right" way.

Lily yawned and noticed it was getting reasonably late. She gathered her things together and decided she would go check out a few books on centaurs so that she could take her work to the Gryffindor Common Room, _Perhaps if James saw me it would oblige him to assist me. _Lily walked towards the "Mystical Creatures A -  D" section and immiedately saw a few books that would be resourceful.

"_The Mysteries Behind Centaurs_," Lily muttered to herself as she grabbed it, "that would work…" She held onto it and kept looking, "_Behavior of Centaurs_ – that would work too." Stacking the rather heavy books, she decided one more would be efficient for now, "_The Ultimate Guide to Centaurs_, brilliant."

Lily put the books in her bag and charmed it so that her bag was feather light. She then walked out of the library to head to the Gryffindor Common Room. The corridors were pretty dark, and Lily had a feeling that she wasn't the only one walking about. The hairs on her neck prickled up, so she quickened her pace as her ears perked up to hear any unexpected noise. It had to be at least 10:45 which meant no one was suppose to be wondering around, even if she got caught she would be in trouble.

As she approached the stairs she heard someone talking, "_Lumos__!_" she muttered. Looking around, she saw nothing.

"Hey – isn't that Evans out of bed?" She heard a voice say. "Ow! That was _my_ foot!" The same voice cried.

        "Who's there?" Lily asked shakily as she raised her wand above her head, "Show yourself!" Lily turned around in circles, but still couldn't see anyone. Bringing her arm down, she decided that she would just leave – it wasn't safe to be out by herself. She quickly said the password to the Fat Lady and clumsily walked inside. Still feeling uneasy, she decided she would take some notes about centaurs. Lily pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink, and _The Ultimate Guide to Centaurs_.

        Lily muttered little things to herself that she scribbled down as she read, more to keep her awake. Lily put down her quill and leaned back in her chair to release a huge yawn. She decided she'd just read and finish taking notes tomorrow…

        "Evans," a voice hissed, "Evans, _wake up_!" Lily moved her head a little, obviously deep in sleep. _How beautiful she looks, like an angel_, James couldn't help but think, _She even wrinkles her nose every once in awhile_, he chuckled to himself, _I never realized that she had those freckles…_

        Lily slowly opened her eyes, and frantically forgot where she was! She looked up and saw James grinning at her, "About time," he said.

        Lily groaned, "What time is it?"

        "A few hours past midnight."

        "Oh my," Lily replied slowly, "I must have fallen asleep…"

        "What were you working on?"

        "Oh nothing," Lily hastily said, trying to remove the things from sight.

        "Oh really?" James replied as he took the book, "_The Ultimate Guide to Centaurs_" James read, "You weren't starting the project _without_ me, were you?" He looked dismayed.

        "Well, I was – " Lily began.

        "It's called a _partner project _for a reason Evans," James argued.

        Lily looked mad, "I was just getting a head start; taking notes." She then showed him the notes she had written down thus far.

        "I still would have liked to help you, you don't have to do _everything_ you know," James said sincerely.

        Lily blushed a tiny bit and realization dawned on her, "Why are _you_ up so late?"

        "Oh, I – " James stuttered, his cheeks gaining a pink tint as he raised his hand to his hair, "I couldn't sleep," he ended hoping it sounded convincing. Lily eyed him suspiciously.

        "And why not?"

        "Err," he replied as he thought fast, definitely wasn't going to tell her that he had been out and about with his mates, "Too much on my mind," Lily raised an eyebrow, "that's why I came down here – to clear my head, you know?" Lily's gaze softened, _I can't believe she bought it_, James thought.

        "That happens to me all the time," Lily replied with a sweet smile. She then began to put her things into her bag, "Well, I better get to bed. Thanks for waking me up, that would have been terrible to have woken up later with a cramp in my neck," she let out a chuckle and stood up.

        James grabbed her hand, "Lily, did you really not want to be my partner?"

        Lily looked at him quizzically, "Truthfully, I would have preferred Remus. Besides, wouldn't it have been suspicious if I had run up to you and asked you?" James nodded, "I'm sure I would have given Sirius a heart attack." James laughed at that, and his laugh caused Lily to smile – she couldn't help it.

        "True, so you don't mind?" James asked again, squeezing her hand out of nerves or interrogation.

        "As long as you do your work, Mr. Potter," Lily teased and her gazed dropped to their hands, _how strong his hands are_, Lily smiled to herself.

        James grinned, "I will. Why don't we work on it tomorrow? If you're not busy that is…"

        "Lovely," Lily replied as she let out another yawn, "Well, I'm going to go to sleep in my bunk, an actual comfortable place," Lily stated, grinning. James let go of her hand and nodded, although he didn't look like he had intentions of moving.

        Lily stood on her tip-toes and kissed James' cheek, "Goodnight, James," and she walked away.

        "Goodnight, Lily," he replied at her retreating back as his hand stroked the spot on his cheek where her lips just touched.

**Author's Note: **_How was that for over seven months of no posting? I have a lot of ideas actually! This chapter wasn't that great because there wasn't any suspense; trust me – there is going to be A LOT. I'll have a new chapter up within this week, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Again, I'm trying to make things **not move too fast** so I'm slowly progressing with this fic. Trust me, once we get there, there will be **plenty **of drama and **surprises!**_

_Lots of Luv   **xoxo**   Hugs N Kisses! **REVIEW **– for good or for bad –_

_                        Ruth___


End file.
